That Sexy Lady
by Blink Blackstar
Summary: Co written with Kiara Arisato. Manic encounters a super original individual called Mary Sue, who needs his help to find her boyfriend, fallen in the hands of the evil Robotnikku. Totally original story yo.  Based on true events.
1. The long blah blah blah Intro

**"The super long introduction nobody reads but I wrote anyway" Introduction**

Before everything else I want to start with this because I thought it was important, at least, for me, that you read this. You can skip it (that's why this introduction is called this way), but perhaps you will miss something important due to not reading this.

And the first thing I need to say is this one: This is a joke.

This fanfiction is based on clichés that happen all thourough , is based in mistakes people make, but most important, it is based in opinions. If this fanfic offends you in any way, you can always explain why with smart arguments and we'll be welcoming on anything you have to say, however, take also in mind that we do not always share the same mind as you may do, so we please beg you that you're comprehensive.

As a fanfiction writer I try (As I said, try) to understand different opinions, but I may also have my judgements against some stuff, so be prepared. We understand nobody's perfect and we all make mistakes once in a while, I have horrendous fanfictions in my computer disk that every time I try to read them I want to gouge my eyes out, I swear to god.

To make it short, I quote Rule #24 of the internets: "Nothing is Sacred", so if you can laugh at this, I congratulate you, if you can't, please be understanding and patient with us, and if you can't be patient with us, I really suggest that you just stop reading right now.

Welp, I guess that's almost all. I want to thank Kiara (Kiara Arisato), my awesome Co-writer for this whole thing and super cool person. She helped me with most of the characters and I beg that you send her cool stuff and hugs, 'kay?

With this said, I say, let the fanfic horrorfest begin!


	2. Sexy Entrance

OH GUISE, IS A FANFICSHUN!11 ONE ONE

But wait, who will I pick as a main character? Oh wait, I know! Manic!

"Oh no wait! Not after what you did to me in that horrendous fanfiction! I am not to be tortured in this way!" Manic tried to run, but obviously, he cannot escape my awesome fanfiction writing skillz, yo. "OH MOTHERF-"

SO OK, one dayyyyyy… Manic was at home, eating doughnuts and watching Gossip Girl-

"What? That show sucks!" He yelled. Ok ok, what about… NCIS? "That sounds better."

OK, one day Manic was at home and he was watching NCIS, and he was bored.

…

…..

…. Manic.

"What?"

I said you were bored.

He sighed. "JEEZ DUDE, I am soooo bored. Whatever." Thanks Manic. "MEH."

So yeahhh, Manic was bored and stuff, and so all of a sudden, BOOM! The wall assploded!

"WAHOHSHET!" Manic screamed.

From it, a hedgehog girl appeared. She was really beautiful. Her fur was a delicate pink, with yellow and blue bangs and white on the tip of her tail, hands and cat-like ears. Her eyes were of the color of the double rainbow and she was wearing fishnets and a skirt and a very small top that barely covered her slim figure and voluptuous breasts.

She also sparkled and smelled of lavenders. And had wings and a magical staff and big boobs and a big butt and she had lots of sparkly jewels and stuff with zippers and big boobs.

Did I mention that she had super big boobs? Seriously, she's like an EE cup, that's just freaking amazing, I mean, HER BOOBS ARE HUGE MAN! THAT IS SO HAWT. TAKE THAT ROUGE!  
OK, moving on:

"OHMYGAWSH MANIC!" She said in a beautiful angelical voice. "You gotta help meeee!"

"But- who are you and why did you do that to my wall?" Manic asked.

"Oh, I haven't presented myself." She put a perfect hand over her much perfect chest (and boobs). "My name is Mary Sue (A/N: DO NOT STEAL)."

Manic's face was puzzled. "Mary- Mary Sue?"

"Yes."

"You said your name is Mary Sue?"

"Well actually, my full name is Mary Angela Francesca Hikari Antonia Abigail Ingrid Madalynn Roxie Sandra Mackenzie Iliana Darcy Valarie Victoria Barbara Daisy Aisha Hiromu Valentina Desu Gabriella Sue of Northwestern Antarctica." Manic remained silent because of the stupidi- I mean, beaouteefulness of Mary's name. "Why do you ask?"

"Nah nothing, I just thought it sounded familiar…"

"Maybe is because I am really famous, or maybe because I can speak over one thousand languages, including Japanese (cause that's totally kawaii desu), Cantonese, Java, French, Italian, Dog and Mouse…"

"Well, uh-"

"Or maybe because I have the powers of flying, superstrenght, ice breath, laser eyes, telekinesis, empathy, talking with rocks and controlling the elements including poo?"

"I-"

"Or maybe because I am part of an ancient ancestry of demon hedgehatbadgerchidnadogmouse warriors?"

Manic contorted his face so it would show an expression of horror and disgust, er, delight. "Oooh kay, how on earth-

"OH MANIC! YOU GOTTA HELP MEEEE, I'M IN DESPAIR. You wanna hear my obligatory backstory? "

"Uh, I don't actually care-"

"I'll tell you anyways! OK, so… um… I am part of a legendary ninja clan along with my twin brother, Takeshi. He and I lived separated since birth on opposite parts of the town. One day, our evil arch-enemy, Robotnikku came and killed everyone in the village, except for my brother and I, who were captured to become cyborgs! So I was turned into a half-cyborg, but I managed to escape, however my brother is angry that I left him and paired with Robotnikku to be his boytoy evil sexy ninja assassin of evil!" She said with despair, despaired. "And now, both have captured my true love, Silver! And they expect me to get the Rainbow Emerald for them in exchange for him! Isn't it soooooooooo tragic?"She cried tears… OF BLOOD.

Manic WTFed. "How did you even know he was your twin if you never really say him?"

"AH-" Um um, well…. She, she has clarividence powers! YES.

THAT'S TOTALLY NOT A PLOTHOLE, DON'T BASH ME YOU HOARS!

"Shut up." Manic said. YOU SHUT UP. SO OK, Manic decided to help Mary. "But I don't want!" SHUT UP MANIC. So Manic and Mary went on an adventure to save SILVERRRRR! Even though she can save him herself because of her soopah powers… um… IS FOR THE PLOT I SWEAR!

What will happen to our heroes? Will they find the Reignbow Emerals? Will I get reviews for this piece of crap? Find out in the next chapter of "That Sexy Lady (based on true events)" called: "Far Away to Rabbit Turd." Or as we call it: FART.

See ya next time! …FUCKERS.


	3. Far Away to Rabbit Turd FART

So ok, the last time Manic and Mary Angela Francesca Hikari Antonia Abigail... er... something traveled through a land of rabbits and fairies and cute stuff as they gleefully conversed:

"blablablablablabla" Mary said.

Manic then thought to himself: "I still don't know how I got in this."

Well Manny, that's because you're my bitch, OH BTW! Manic, you should tell Mary how dreadfully GOOORGEOUS and sexy and kawaii she is!

"Why the FUCK would I do that?"

Because is an obligatory thing that Mary is constantly admired due to her infinite beahourtifulness. SO DO IT.

"Man, I don't-"

NOW.

Manic sighed. "Mary, you're such a hot chick, whatever."

Mary turned around with a gooorgeous straight-into-the-soul face that was gorgeous(and a lil' bit terriying). "YOU REALLY THINK SO MANIC?"

"Uhhhhh... yeah,"

Mary glomped on Manic, but careful not to choke Manic with her gigantormous breasts. "OH MAAAANIC, you're so nice with me! We should totally get married and have beautiful children!"

Manic put a poker face (A/N: Lady Gaga rules!) and spoke to her with delicacy. "NO."

"Oh Manic!" She slapped him and Manic bellowed dramatically. "I'm afraid I can't do that! I'm in love with Silver! It doesn't matter how much you ask me, I can not let you marry me..."

"Wh-what? I never mentioned anything about marriage!"

"Oh but Manic!" She cried. "You do not wish to marry me?"

Manic was cold nd unimpressed. "I just met you."

"Then is the perfect time for us to engage in consumating our love, don't you think?" She said sexily, but then she found that Manic was nowhere to be found, LE GASP! "Manic! Where are you?" She bellowed as she looked around, and finally found him, crouching over a rabbit hole making some strange noises. She ran to his side, her breasts bouncing as she did so. "Manic are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I was just puking- er, checking on the bunnies."

The SUDDENLY a shadowy shadow appeared: "We meet again, sistarrrrr..."

"GASP! Mary cried. "Is my brother, Takeshi!"

The shadowy figure revealed itself to be a hedgehog who looked just like shadow, except that he had blue bangs and stripes and rainbow eyes. "Sister, I have not fortgoten what thou have done to me... and you will pay for thy sins..." He looked at Manic. "Who is this pathetic biggot?"

"Oh, he's just Manic, he's my newest sexy adquisition."

"Hey." Manic said as he rubbed his stomach.

"Greetings." Takeshi cleaned his throat. "SISTER, I have not forgotten what thou have done to me-"

"You already said that." Manic mentioned.

"Oh, I did?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, well... ahem, thou will pay for thy-"

"Also that." Manic again said, interrupting the hedgehog again. "Seriously, why are you being so redundant about it? Why just not kill us and end with this?"

"Thou say that as if you were desperperate to die."

Manic sighed grumpy... uh... ly. "Believe me when I say that I am."

"Bunnies!" Mary said as she tried to catch the rabbits that were fornicating in the holes.

"Enough! Your insolence shall be punished with SUFFERING AND DEATH, AND- hey, wait, where art thou going?" He asked as he saw Manic leavin.

"Away from this whole BS, seriously, you and your sister are fucking nuts."

"No, come back! Thou muct battle me! Is in the script!"

"No thank you, I'll go watch TV or something."

"NO YOU WON'T!" He said as the sky became gray and shot an electric ray at Manic, apparently vaporizing him.

"Manic!"

"MWAHAHAHAHA! Now, I, Takeshi Albert Seamus Seth Akira Roberto Mushi Rick Astley Hurr Durr the Hedgehatbadgerchidnadogmouse, will kill you, sisterrrrrrrr!"

"Ouchies." A voice said.

"OHMYGOD!" Marry screamed. "Manic are you alright?"

"You BASTARD! Manic said as he lifter up from the ground, even though he was shocked to death. DON'T LIKE IT? SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS, smartypants. "You burned my vest!" He said as he cleaned up his 56-pack. "It was my favorite vest!"

"IDK LOL." Takeshi laffed. "What thou will do?"

Manic took a rock from the ground and threw it at Takeshi, who was knocked out by it.

"...You, you killed him!" Mary said.

"Uh, yeah, it seems I did..."

"YAY! Now let's find Silver!"

Suddenly Takeshi stood up. "HAHA!"

"Oh, Jesus." Manic facepalmed.

"Thou haveth defeated me Manic, but thye next time, I will be stronger and sexier, and thuis I'll be instoppable, because I'll be stronger and sexier and stuff. The nexteth timeth thou won't betheth so luckenth...thethetheth..." And he dissapeared.

Spooky. O.O

And, well... eh... what now?

"Let's look for the rainbow esmerals!"

"You can look for them yourself-" MANIC! "OK! Whatever!"

And so, the both walked romantically to the horizon, to look for the rainbow esmerals, not noticing that somebody watched over them, and this person was not Jesus, cause Jesus is a cool dude and stuff.

SO NOW THAT TAKESHI HAS APPEAREDED, WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO OUR HEROES? Will Manic and Mary eventually fall in obligatory love? Will Takeshi give up on that HORRENDOUS accent? Who is that mysterious watcher? Why am I asking these retarded questions? See ya next time in the next chapter of "That Sexy Lady", called, er... I haven't put a title on it yet. Oh well, buh byeeeeee!


	4. Enemeys lol

Sooooo now moving on with something diffurent, Dr. Eggman was planning another plan tjat wouyld eventually fail like the others. He was really really angry bcuz the hedgehag called Sonic had defeated him again.

"Grr!" Said Robot- I mean, Eggman. "I'm so angry! because Sawneek destrtoys my plans!" Said Eggman, angrily.

"Dr. Robotn- Eggman!" Said Decoe the Robot (He is replacing Sleet and Dingo bcuz I say so! Betch). "Your long lost brother from the past future has returned and is planning evil stuffs!"

"Hmmmmmmmm, is that so?" Eggman caressed his mustache. "Then I guess it time for a reunian!" He said, making bad dialogue and laughed.

"Sir!" Bocoe then appeared of nowhere. "Sonic's bother and a sexy girl are trying to find the rainbow esmersal!" He said worried.

"Send agent S to kill them!" Eggman said pointing nothing.

O SHET.

Meanwhile, Manic and Mary had arrived to the city where people where. Mary the turned her head and said: "I'm hungry."

"We'll eat something soon." He said.

Then both were silent, because the author ran out of ideas for casual conversations, due to her lack of any social life.

Manic was suspicious because somebody was following them. "Eh not really, is not like it hasn't happened before." :C "What?" Manic asked.

"Not so fast hedgehogs!" Somebody said, it was Sally Acorn, pointing a gun at them!

"Is Sally Acorn!" Said Marry turning around, her boobs moving swiftly.

"Not anymnore!" Sally said. "I am agent S! I work under Dr. Eggman!"

"But you two were enemies since forever." Manic said, trying not to believe this horrible turn of events. "Wat."

"Well... yes, but I hate Sonic for allegedly leaving me and I'll take my anger on you!" She said. (A/N: Sally is a villain cuz I hate her! If you don't like it then fux off lol!)

"What? Why?"

"Because the author needs to feed her hatred of me! Now, prepare to dieeeee" Sally pulled the trigger, but Mary had pulled Manic out of the way.

Sally yelled in anger. "How did you escape my bullet?"

"Because I have super speed!" Said Mary as a matter of fact. "I also have telekinesis, plant control powers, magic powers, super strenght-"

"Shut up, you bitch!" Sally screamed having a tanhtrum. "You fucking bitch! FUCKFUCKFUCKFUKCFUKFUCK...! (A/N: lol I swear cos im a big girl and sally is a bicth)" She continued cursing until she lost her breath. She then tried to recover her long lost class and contunued. "Well, it seems you have won thhis time, I'll get you back you two!"

"OK!" Said Mary enthusiastic.

"Meh." Said Manic, completely out of enthusiasm.

Then Sally dissapeared in a cloud of smoke very very dramatically. (A/N: Sally you whore) Nobody seemed to notice the battle tho, cause people didn't care about that stuff. So Mary and Manic continued truying to find the esmerals.

But their peace didn't last long because somebody was watching them!

"Again?" Yes Manic, again. "FFFFFFFF"

"Why, hello my friends." Said somebody in a spanish accent. Both turned back and saw a black hedgehog standing before them.

ZOMG CLIFFHANGER! What will happen to our heroes? What does that guy want? Find out in the next episode! Leave reviews or I won't continue the story lol! ...I'm serious.


End file.
